team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
(Mario) The Music Box (Game)
(Mario) The Music Box is FREE fan made RPG Horror Game created by Team Ari. The game is inspired by Corpse Party, Mad Father, and The Witch's House, and shifts away from the Mario Universe's plot. The game's current version was released on November 1st, 2015. Major Spoilers follow below! We recommend you play the game first before viewing the rest of this page! Story "Mario has heard rumors of a abandoned home that has been close to the Mushroom Kingdom over a century. That people who go inside it never come back. Mario and Princess Peach were supposed to investigate the strange place but Mario decided to go alone. Inside the home he finds a strange music box that was playing by itself. Little that he know that a "harmless" music box would of cause the home to try eat him alive." - Official story description. Plot Mario walks through a rainy road on his way to the mansion. He discovered that no one has ever told him exactly where the mansion was, and it was rumored to have been eating people alive. His purpose was not to investigate about the rumors, but find out what happened to the missing people. When Mario enters the gates of the house, he must find something usable to pry the front door open. After entering the house, Mario will notice there is no sign of people and that the house has been abandoned. Upon inspecting the area, he notices only one room has a light open. Curious to find out some information, Mario heads toward that area and comes across a strange music box playing by itself. Wondering what its purpose was, Mario decides to take it with him on his journey. He then receives a message written in blood on the wall telling him to take the exit. Not understanding why, but when he decides to obey what the message has told him, he notices the front door has gone missing, leaving him to be trapped within the house. Mario now must find his way out before the house eats him alive. As Mario investigates the house, he will come across diary pages written by residents of the house. Mario also comes equipped with a journal, in which, he writes a new entry after an event has occurred. The more diary pages he receives the closer he is to uncovering the truth behind the house. Throughout the game, Mario is forced to go through dangerous situations he has never experienced before on his adventures. In order to progress, he has to take upon himself by searching through dark rooms with evil spirits lurking within, and making tough choices not to be consumed by those that pursue him. Gameplay The gameplay focuses heavily on exploration, puzzle-solving, and clue-gathering. You take control of Mario and search throughout various locations of the Mansion to find out the truth regarding the mansion. The player must be cautious when searching the mansion, due to the house having many places where they can be killed instantly (one of the more iconic traps being the fake painted door at the beginning of the game.) Endings For more detailed information on the endings, see here. (Mario) The Music Box -ARC- (Mario) The Music Box -ARC- is the continuation of the Missing Ending in the original (Mario) The Music Box game. Category:Games